parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Twisted
The Twisted are a race of frightening mysterious alien creatures in The 3rd Birthday. Forcing humanity to extinction, they are on a mission to eliminate humanity, and by the time of the game, they have killed millions of people, and potentially into the billions. Origin During "Time Zero", around the time Aya Brea was discovered outside Saint Thomas Church, sightings of unknown organisms were coming in from all over New York State. At first, the US government treated these alarming events as acts of terror involving some kind of biological or chemical weapon. The flurry of reported Twisted sightings died down before long, but only because the strange organisms were deep underground, preparing for the birth of the Babel. In the winter of 2010, unknown life forms began attacking and abducting innocent civilians. Believing them to be part of a terrorist act perpetrated by enemies at home or abroad, the government established a Counter Terrorism Unit (the precursor to the Counter Twisted Investigation) under the FBI's direct control. Hyde Bohr was selected as its chief researcher. In 2012, the first Babel appeared in New York City, spawning the Twisted with it. Afterwards, the Twisted appeared worldwide in many countries (193 countries in one timeline), and there are millions of them. End game, Hyde reveals to Eve (who was in Aya's body) that the Twisted were born from the shattered fragments of the real Aya Brea's consciousness, which was destroyed during "Time Zero". The Twisted can be interpreted as an unstable yet "evil" incarnations of Aya's lost consciousness in time space. When asked "What made it possible for the Twisted to originate?", the reply was "fragments from Aya's mind scatter in the future and use the people of that time as a medium to be born." Since they originate from Aya, they must be some sort of advanced neo-mitochondrial beings, similar to the NMCs. In the ending, Eve mentions in the mailnotes that despite living in a world where there are no Twisted, she can still feel them sometimes. She mentions she has a feeling that wretched times will revisit one day. Characteristics The Twisted come in variety of shapes and sizes. When spawned, they travel through space-time distortions that appear whenever Aya tries to Overdive into the past. They have the ability to teleport and can telepathically burst a human into gore. While most Twisted possess strong defense, they have weaknesses Aya can exploit which enables her to Overdive Kill them. During her missions, the Twisted mainly targets and attack the soldier she has Overdived into, alluding to the fact that the Twisted has a strong connection with her and the Overdive ability. The Twisted also seem to have some intelligence, for example, when Mudflaps mutate humans into Slackers. There is a possibility that some Slackers are really humans who have mutated from the Mudflaps or the Queen that sends them into a different timezone. ) draining blood.]] The Twisted's purpose seems to be the draining of human blood, possibly to transport to the Queen. The database claims the Twisted bring humans into the Babel. While the Twisted are known to be spawn of the Babel, it can also be seen that normal humans could be transformed into the Twisted. Particularly the Twisted "Mudflap" which steals SWAT members and transforms them to "Slackers". Another example is the former CTI Member, Augustus Vassel; which according to his CTI log, was abducted by a Slacker and when he returned, was already a Slacker as well. He was the Slacker used during Battle Simulations in the CTI Headquarters. Aya also witnesses how Emily Jefferson, Gabrielle Monsigny and Kyle Madigan transform into giant Twisted during their encounters in the -Past Overdive- events. However, their transformation can be considered a special case as Hyde later explains that these three people have entered the state of being the "High Ones" which are another species apart from the Twisted. List Regular enemies Slacker1.png|Slacker Wad.png|Wad Stinker.png|Stinker Snatch.png|Snatcher Bean.png|Bean Roller1.png|Roller Rover.png|Rover Detector.png|Detector Worm1.png|Worm Mudflap.png|Mudflap Reaper.png|Reaper Spitter.png|Spitter Bosses Helix.png|Helix Emily art.png|Emily Jefferson Queen1.png|Queen GabrielleHighOne.png|Gabrielle Monsigny Madigan twisted.png|Kyle Madigan Hyde 3.png|Hyde Bohr Category:Creatures Category:The 3rd Birthday creatures